Luna Blanca: No Such Luck
by electrico10
Summary: Mini spin off de "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca". Mientras conducían, los Luna Blanca atraviesan un portal que los lleva a un universo paralelo, en el que los dones no existen. Mientras pasean en Royal Woods, descubren que algo extraño sucede con el Lincoln de este universo paralelo.


Luna Blanca: No Such Luck

La furgoneta de los Luna Blanca estaba en marcha. Eran las 5:00 AM.

-¿Por que nos despertamos a esta hora?-Ricochet.

-Porque, ahora que somos muy buscados, debemos apresurar mas las cosas.-Alexandra.-Ahorrar tiempo de viaje, ocultarnos mas de la via pública, y ser mucho mas cuidadoso de no meter la pata como cierta personita que destrozó una máquina de peluches en plena via pública. Y tampoco olvidar que no solo los heroes están siguiendonos. La Legión de Villanos nos molestaran con sus ofertas de unión a su organización, los cazarrecompensas mas fuertes iran por nuestras cabezas, y la loca de Michelle nos está buscando para meternos en su cuerpo como Majin Boo. Asi que desde ahora, nos levantaremos temprano, y Alexander y yo tomaremos turnos para conducir por la noche, porque desde ahora, dormiremos en la furgoneta.-y todos alegan.

-Xandra.-Ricochet.-No hay mucho espacio para dormir en la furgoneta. Y como ahora somos muchos, aunque Rachel encoja los asientos y todas nuestras cosas, no será suficiente.-

-Entonces duerme en el techo, cerebro de mono.-Alexander.

-¿Y por que no le pides a Rachel que te encoja y duermes en los pechos de tu no...?-Ricochet y Mei separa su mano y le da un puñetazo.

-Aunque a mi no me molestaría.-Mei y Alexander se pone rojo.

-Puedo encogerlos a todos. Asi pareceria que estamos en una casa rodante.-Rachel.

-No lo hagas.-Lincoln.-Debemos estar preparados en caso de que nos encuentren o nos ataquen por sorpresa.-

-Se supone que Nezumiiro y sus hijos, y Susy solo estan de manera temporal, asi que solo debemos esperar.-Alexandra.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que cruzaron un portan en medio de la carretera. Alexandra seguía conduciendo, hasta que notaron que el sol estaba saliendo.

-¿El sol?-Alexander.-Pero si aun no son ni las 5:45 AM.-

-Chicos, miren.-Lincoln mirando su celular.-Mi celular no tiene señal.-

-Tampoco el mio.-Rachel.

-...Ni el mio.-Candy.

-¿Sera un problema de la compañia de telefonos?-Alexandra.

-Esto ya se puso extraño.-Alexander.-Aun no es hora para que ya amanezca casi por completo, los celulares estan sin señal, y si se fijan bien en el paisaje ¿no les suena familiar este lugar?-

-...-Lincoln mira el paisaje.-Esos arboles. Los he visto en alguna parte...se parecen a los que hay en...-se fijan en un letrero que dice "Bienvenidos a Royal Woods".

-¡¿Royal Woods?!-todos.

-¡Pero esto es imposible!-Alexander.-Estabamos en California y conduciamos hacia el norte. Conducir hacia Michigan nos hubiese tomado días.-

-Pero piensenlo bien.-Lincoln.-El amanecer, la señal, Royal Woods, es posible que hayamos sido teletransportados por un don de teletransporte.-

-Pero eso no hubiese afectado las señales de los celulares.-Rachel.-¿Que sugieres, Lincoln?-

-Sigamos adelante hasta saber un poco mas.-Lincoln.-Puede que el culpable esté cerca o lejos de aquí.-

-¿Notaron algo mas?-Mei.-Se supone que a partir de aqui comenzaban las casas. Aqui todavia hay arboles.-

Llegan a Royal Woods.

-Ahora que lo dices, Mei, es verdad.-Lincoln.-Esto se ve bastante extraño. El Royal Woods que conocemos es mas grande y con edificios mas altos y modernizados. ¿Que esta pasando?-

-¿Habremos viajado en el tiempo?-Johnny y todos se quedan mirándolo.

-Nunca escuche de dones de viajes en el tiempo que te lleven al pasado.-Alexander.-Casi todos los dones de viaje en el tiempo llevan al usuario o a los objetivos hacia el futuro, pero en realidad no los envia al futuro. Es como si estuvieran en algun lugar donde el tiempo no avanza...pero comprobemoslo.-

Alexandra se detiene. Lincoln se baja junto a Rachel. Por parte de Lincoln, este saca un periodico de un auto sin que nadie se fijara. Mientras que Rachel, choca a proposito con una chica para robarle el teléfono.

-Lo siento.-

-Ten cuidado, mocosa.-

Lincoln y Rachel regresan a la furgoneta.

-El diario es de hoy.-Lincoln.

-Las fechas coinciden.-Rachel.

-No es un viaje en el tiempo.-Alexander.

-Es un viaje a otro mundo.-Nezumiiro. Todos la miran.

-¿Es eso posible?-Johnny y Susy.

-A lo largo de mi viaje, he escuchado muchas cosas que la ciencia y el sentido común lo considerarian absurdo: contacto con extraterrestres, viajes en el tiempo, creaturas que solo existirian en las leyendas, y viajes a otros mundos. Yo no le tomo importancia si lo que dicen es real o no. Es divertido escuchar esos relatos ya sean falsos o reales.-

-También he escuchado relatos sobre viajes a otros mundos.-Alexander.-Tambien es una teoria. La teoria del multiverso.-

-Mas despacio, cerebrito.-Ricochet.

-Para que entiendas, neanderthal, se cree que existen otros mundos ademas del nuestro. Otros mundos, con personas similares a nosotros o distintos. Se cree que por cada decisión que tomamos, o por cada suceso que ocurre, generamos realidades diferentes, en donde haya ocurrido el suceso contrario al nuestro. En algun mundo del multiverso quizas tu contraparte sea un cantante, o un cientifico, o que no exista porque nunca se conocieron tus padres, es decir, las contraparte de tus padres. Y lo mismo aplica a nuestras posibles contrapartes.-

-...Esto se puso interesante.-Candy.-...¿Como serán nuestras...contrapartes?-

-A mi no me interesa en lo mas minimo como es mi contraparte.-Rachel.

-Quizás mi contraparte aun esté en el orfanato.-Ricochet.

-Y quizás nuestros padres...-Alexander a Alexandra.-aun sigan...vivos.-

-Y mi abuelo...-Lincoln.-Se que no es él, sino el de otro mundo, pero...me gustaria verlo.-

-No creo que sea buena idea, Lincoln.-Alexandra.-Podrias generar un escándalo y acabaremos en muchos problemas.-mira el diario y el celular.-No hay ninguna noticia sobre heroes o villanos. Parece que en este mundo no existen los dones. Y esto va para todos. Si mostramos nuestros dones en público...-

-Entiendo.-Lincoln.-Ya sabia que algo asi podria pasar.-

-¿Por que este mundo no es tan modernizado como el nuestro?-Rachel.-Se supone que es la misma epoca.-

-Bueno...-Alexandra.-Ya que lo preguntas, es normal que apesar de que estamos en la misma epoca, los avances tecnologicos no sean iguales. Cuando los dones aparecieron, la tecnología y las ciencias tuvieron que dar pasos agigantados para comprender y estudiar los dones y que el mundo aprendiera a convivir con ello.-

-Pero concentremonos en volver.-Alexander.-Las diferencias entre los distintos mundos tambien aplican en el flujo del tiempo. Es decir, los tiempos pueden ser muy diferentes en este mundo y el nuestro. Puede que en este mundo una hora equivale a un segundo en el nuestro...o un año.-

-Supongo que no estaria mal quedarnos a esperar a que pasen 10 años o mas en nuestro mundo.-Ricochet.-Asi pensaran que estamos muertos o algo así, y se olvidaran de nosotros.-

-¿Te olvidas que el ojo de metal tambien puede pasar a otras manos y que perdamos el rastro, imbecil?-Alexander.

-Eso es verdad.-Lincoln.-Si nos ausentamos por mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo y el tiempo avanza rápido, Compass puede adelantarsenos y robar el ojo antes que nosotros. Pero por otro lado, es solo una posibilidad, y no tenemos tanta prisa. Si hay alguien que pueda creernos que venimos de otro mundo sin perder la cabeza y que pueda ayudarnos a volver, esa seria Lisa.-

-Pero Lincoln. Puede que esta Lisa no exista, o que no sea la superdotada que conoces.-Alexander.

-Esta Lisa si es como la de nuestro mundo.-Alexandra mirando el celular.-Ganó un premio novel junior.-

-¿Por que no aprovechan de salir?-Nezumiiro y todos la miran.-Miren el lado positivo. Nadie los conoce en este mundo. ¿Cuando ha sido la ultima vez que han salido a pasear en pueblos y ciudades sin preocuparse de ser descubiertos y usando un disfraz?-

-Es verdad.-Lincoln.-Hace tiempo que no hemos hecho eso. No nos vendria mal un descanso. Del poco tiempo que estuve en Royal Woods, conocí varios lugares divertidos a donde salir a divertirse. Espero que también existan aquí.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.-Rachel.

-¡Yo también!-Reena.

-Me gustaría salir tambien.-Susy.-¿Que dices, Johnny?-

-No lo se.-Johnny sin mirar a Susy.

-Espero que hayan tipos fuertes a quienes golpear.-Ricochet.-No necesito usar mi don para repartir golpes.-

-...¿Las golosinas de este mundo serán igual...de deliciosas?-Candy.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que hay del flujo del tiempo?!-Alexander.

-No me importaria tener una cita aqui.-Mei.

-Eh...no creo que sea tanta la diferencia en el tiempo.-Alexander aceptando salir.

-Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo.-Alexandra.

-Entonces esta decidido.-Lincoln.-Divirtamonos por la mañana y a la tarde buscamos a Lisa. ¿Tu saldrás también, Nezumiiro?-

-Por supuesto. Ire a entrenar con mis hijos en algun sitio sin gente.-

-Esta bien.-Lincoln.-Bueno chicos, salgamos en parejas. Una vez que terminemos con nuestros planes, nos reuniremos en este mismo punto. Cualquier cosa, nos comunicaremos con estos woki toki.-Lincoln apuntando los woki toki.-Buena suerte a todos.-y todos se separan.

-Bien. Vayamos por...-Nezumiiro. Nota que Shiro y Kuro ya no estaban.-...Otra vez se fueron a jugar sin que los viera.-usa su olfato para buscarlos.

Con Lincoln y Rachel, ambos fueron al salón de juegos. Se pusieron a bailar en la pista de baile, anotando un record alto.

-¡Nuevo record!-Lincoln.

-Sigo teniendo la mas alta puntuación.-Rachel.

-¿Y que quiere la ganadora?-

-Muchas cosas, pero primero, vamos por unas pizzas.-

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.-una voz. Es Chandler.-Si es la ardilla apestosa.-

-¿Volviste por mas nueces, ardilla?-Clyde.

-¿Quienes son esos, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-¿No los recuerdas, Rachel? En la fiesta de Kombala. Estos deben ser sus contraparte. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Chandler. Esos 2 tambien son amigos de Chandler. No les pregunté sus nombres.-

-¿Que tanto murmuran esos 2?-Liam.

-¿Y quien es esta linda chica?-Chandler se le acerca a Rachel.-Hola, hermosa, ¿que hace una chica tan hermosa como tu, con este perdedor?-

-¿Lincoln...con otra chica?-otra voz. Era Ronnie Anne, acompañada de otras chicas.-Eso no me lo puedo creer.-dice casi riendo.-¿Contra quién perdiste la apuesta, jirafona?...¿Lincoln...desde cuando...estas mas alto?-

Rachel estaba por irse a darle una paliza a Ronnie Anne, pero Lincoln la detiene.

-Mejor no hagamos nada o podriamos generar un escandalo.-

-Lincoln, nos insultaron.-

-Muy bien, ardilla.-Chandler.-Dame todo lo que tienes antes que recibas tus nueces.-

-Mas te vale que tambien cooperes o te ira igual de mal que este perdedor.-Ronnie Anne.

-Rachel...-Lincoln.-Tu a las de allá y yo a los de allá.-y ambos se dan un beso y se separan, para repartir golpes.

Por el lado de Lincoln, este le enseña el dedo medio a Chandler. Este junto a Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach y 2 chicos mas rodean a Lincoln.

-Bravucones y cobardes. La combinación que mas odio.-

Los primeros en lanzarse, fueron los 2 amigos de Chandler. Lincoln los derrota con solo saltar y abrir sus piernas, pateandoles en la cara. Zach y Rusty se lanzan al ataque. Lincoln toma la cabeza de Rusty y la arremata sobre una mesa de skyball, lanza a Zach de un movimiento de jiujitsu hacia un videojuego arcade. Ronnie Anne golpea a Rachel en la cara, pero ve que Rachel nisiquiera se inmuto y esta última le sonrie.

-Golpeas como una bebita.-le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, derribando a Ronnie Anne, y haciéndole escupir un diente.-Asi es como se golpea.-

Lincoln le hace a Liam una barrida, haciendo que caiga de espalda y le golpea en la cara con un hammer first, rompiendole la nariz.

-Pero que decepción. Son igual de debiles que los que conocí.-Lincoln. Clyde y Chandler estaban con miedo.

-¡¿Desde cuando sabes artes marciales, Larry?!-

-¡...!-Clyde aterrado.

-¡No te quedes ahí y ataca...!-Chandler a Clyde, pero Lincoln se adelanta y derrota a Chandler con una patada salto en la cara.

-...¡Ro...Ronnie Anne...!-Clyde con miedo pidiendo ayuda, pero nota que Ronnie Anne estaba toda golpeada y en el piso. Las amigas de Ronnie Anne estaban en el piso, llorando y quejandose del dolor.

-¿Y donde esta la bravucona que me desafiaba?-Rachel con el pie en la cabeza de Ronnie Anne y ejerciendo presión.

-¡Sueltame!...¡Me duele!-

Clyde estaba aterrado, y trata de huir, pero Lincoln y Rachel se le adelantan y lo atrapan. Lincoln le tuerce el brazo a Clyde.

-¿A donde vas?-Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln por favor, perdoname!-Clyde.-¡Creeme que no queria abandonarte, pero no queria ser un rechazado social! ¡Ademas, Lori me prometió una cita si no le decia nada a nadie!-

-Oye, espera un momento.-Lincoln.-¿De que estas hablando?-

Ronnie Anne se estaba levantando. Trata de atacar a Rachel por la espalda, pero esta se da cuenta por el reflejo de la pantalla de un juego arcade apagado y fácilmente le aplica una llave de judo. Luego la toma del brazo y se lo tuerce.

-¡Lincoln, estas en serios problemas!-Ronnie Anne.-¡En cuanto tus padres y tus hermanas se enteren...!-

-¿Quien dijo que te dejaremos viva?-Rachel al oido de Ronnie Anne con un tono de sádica y comienza a torcerle mas el brazo.-Estan llegando algunos curiosos.-mirando alrededor algunos chicos mirando.

-Vamonos.-Lincoln y ambos se llevan a Clyde y Ronnie Anne, torciendoles el brazo hasta llevarlos a un callejon. Los empujan fuertemente, haciendo que se caigan, y Rachel los encoge hasta los 10 cm.

-¡¿Pero que está pasando?!-Ronnie Anne.

-¡Se hicieron gigantes!-Clyde.

-Al contrario.-Lincoln.-Ustedes se hicieron pequeños. Les dire la version mas corta de lo que esta pasando. Soy Lincoln Loud, pero no el Lincoln Loud que ustedes conocen.-

-No entiendo.-Ronnie Anne.-¿Eres Lincoln y a la vez no?-

-¿Eres...un Lincoln de un mundo paralelo al nuestro?-Clyde.

-Acertaste.-Lincoln.

-Wooow. Asi que los mundos paralelos existen.-Clyde.

-Si...existen. Pero ahora, digannos ¿que está pasando? ¿Que sucedió con el Lincoln de este mundo?-

-¿Y si no queremos responder?-Ronnie Anne.

Rachel toma a Ronnie Anne. La escoge hasta 2 cm.

-Espero que tengas buen sabor.-Abre la boca y esta apunto de introducirla adentro.

-¡Oye! ¡¿De verdad te vas a comer a una persona?!-Ronnie Anne con miedo.

-Si. Pero los hombres son mi comida favorita.-

-Si lo ha hecho.-Lincoln.-Espero que tu amiga confiese, o talvez tu tambien acabes en la boca de mi novia.-le dice a Clyde.

-¡Esta bien! Lo dire todo.-Clyde. Rachel agranda a Ronnie Anne a 10 cm y la deja en el suelo.-Miren, por favor no nos maten. Lincoln comenzó a usar un traje de ardilla. Su familia no le permitia quitarselo, y todos comenzaron a golpearlo y burlarse de él. Según lo que dijo, su familia cree que Lincoln da mala suerte y ese traje de ardilla la convierte en buena suerte. Nosotros apoyamos temporalmente a Lincoln, hasta que tenía que elegir entre Lincoln o ser un rechazado social. Y Ronnie Anne prefirió su reputación de chica ruda. Y además...Lori me prometio una cita si me quedaba callado y no decia nada a nadie.-

Lincoln y Rachel se miraron por unos momentos. Luego vuelven a mirar a Clyde y Ronnie Anne.

-Ya veo.-Lincoln.-Tu eres una bravucona y cobarde, y tu eres un cobarde y un idiota. ¿De verdad crees que una adolescente mayor que tu, mayor de edad, con un novio de su misma edad y apunto de entrar a la universidad saldria con un niño de 12 años, zopenco, lloron, y cobarde como tu?-

-...Bueno...siempre se puede soñar.-Mira a Lincoln y a Rachel con temor.-¡Por favor no nos maten!-

-Tranquilo. Lo de Rachel fue solo una broma. Jamás se ha comido a nadie...que yo sepa.-

Rachel solo sonrie, pero su sonrisa hacia Clyde y Ronnie Anne se hace intimidante.

Con Ricochet y Alexandra, Ricochet dominó completamente a Hank y Hawk.

-Eso les enseñara quien manda aqui.-Ricochet. Les quita las billeteras.-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No, gracias.-Alexandra.-Volvamos con Lincoln.-

-¿Lincoln?-Hank.

-¿El chico ardilla?-Hawk.

-¿Chico ardilla?-Alexandra.-¿De que estan hablando?-

-Hay un chico llamado Lincoln Loud. Usa un traje de ardilla todo el tiempo y todos lo golpean y se burlan de él.-

Ricochet y Alexandra se miran el uno al otro.

-¿Que mas saben?-Ricochet.

Con Johnny y Susy, estos caminaban por las calles.

-Johnny...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-...¿Si?-

-Esto...tu...¿Sigues molesto conmigo?-

-...Lo que pasó, pasó. Ya no puedo estar molesto ni contigo, ni con Carl y Soda.-

-¿Pero...podemos ser amigos de nuevo?-

-...-

-¿Johnny?-

-...Tal vez.-

Ambos siguen caminando, hasta que escucharon a un grupo de chicas hablar entre ellas. Jordan y Paige llegaron justo en ese momento.

-¡Chicas, no van a creer lo que paso!-Jordan llegando junto a Paige.

-¡Lincoln y otra chica le dieron una paliza a Chandler, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Ronnie Anne.-Paige. Johnny y Susy se quedaron espiando.

-¿Lincoln?-Cristina.-Eso es imposible. El no es de esa clase de persona.-

-Pero Lincoln esta muy cambiado.-Jordan.-Está mas alto, mas tonificado...y mas guapo.-

-¿Y quien es esa chica que estaba junto a Lincoln?-Cookie.

-No lo se.-Paige.-Pero era buena en la pista de baile y tambien sabia pelear.-

-Debe ser alguien parecido.-Cristina.-Vamos a buscarlos y ver si realmente es él. Tal vez por fin dejó de usar ese apestoso traje de ardilla.-

-Lo que quiero saber es quien es la chica que lo está acompañando.-Cookie. Y todas las chicas se van.

Con Candy y Reena, ambas caminan por la calle, lamiendo unas paletas.

-¡Que rica está esta paleta!-

-...Las paletas remolino son las mejores.-

-¡¿Donde jugaremos, Candy?!-

-...¿Te parece allí?-Candy le señala un parque.

-¡¿Jugamos bolleyball?!-

-...Esta bien. Pero te advierto que...fui la mejor jugadora...en el reformatorio.-

Escuchan a un policia regañando a una chica morena.

-¡Basta con tus cuentos, niña! ¡Has molestado a la policia mas de 20 veces!-

-¡Pero es verdad!-Stella.-¡Lincoln esta sufriendo maltratos!-

-¡Vete antes de que llame a tus padres!-

-...Disculpa.-Candy acercandose a Stella.-Dijiste que Lincoln...esta sufriendo de maltratos.-

-¿Conocen a Lincoln?-

-¡Claro que lo conocemos!-Reena.

Con Alexander y Mei, ambos paseaban tomados de la mano.

-Creo que por aqui estaba ese restaurante franco mexicano.-

-Se que estas ansioso, pero sabes que yo sigo una dieta especial.-

-Es cierto.-Alexander se detiene.-Disculpa, lo habia olvidado.-

-No importa.-

-¿No estas molesta?-

-No. ¿Por que deberia estarlo? Supongo que querias invitarme a un almuerzo como la mayoría de los chicos hacen en las citas. Pero puedo hacer una excepción esta vez. ¿Como es la comida mexicana y francesa?-

-Depende de lo que escojas comer. Algunos platillos mexicanos son algo picantes. En cuanto a la francesa, unicamente he probado la soup a la onion y la ratatouite. Es...-

Notan que en un pequeño espacio, habia un chico con un traje de ardilla buscando comida en el basurero. Ambos se le acercan.

-Oye, chico, ¿que estas haciendo y por que usas ese traje?-

El chico ardilla trata de hablar, pero solo se escuchan balbuceos.

-No puede hablar.-Mei. Se le acerca.-¿Desde cuándo usas ese traje? Apesta demasiado y no es bueno para la salud usar algo sucio.-

El chico ardilla hacia señas inentendibles, pero apuntaba a su boca.

-Ya entiendo.-Mei.-No puedes hablar, porque algo te lo impide.-y el chico asiente.-Quitate esa cosa de inmediato.-y el chico apunta hacia su cuello.-¿Tampoco puedes quitartelo?-

Alexander le revisa el traje de pies a cabeza. Saca unos visores, un bisturí y un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado.

-Hay cables es este traje.-Alexander le hace unos pequeños cortes.-Hay una especie de collar aturdidor. Un lector infrarrojo. Este traje parece que fue diseñado para que no pudiera quitarselo. Y por medio de los cortes que estoy haciendo en las zonas sin cables, veo que este chico tiene cicatrices, quemaduras, y suciedad. ¿Pero quien te hizo esto?-Alexander al chico ardilla.

-¿Puedes sacarselo?-Mei.

-Claro que si.-Alexander saca unas herramientas.-Chico, esto no te dolera. Solo quedate quieto. Mei, vigila que nadie llegue. Puede que el responsable de esto esté cerca.-

Mei divide una parte de su cara con un ojo, para poder mirar cada segundo en ambos lados a la vez. Alexander rápidamente está cortando el traje y los cables, y finalmente libero aquel chico atrapado en el traje. Ambos se llevan una sorpresa: era el Lincoln paralelo. Este se saca el bosal que tenia en la boca.

-Muchas gracias. Se los agradezco mucho.-

-¿Tu eres...Lincoln Loud?-Alexander.

-Eh...si. Soy yo. ¿De donde me conocen?-

-Primero lo primero.-Mei.-¿Quien te hizo esto?-

-Eh...-Lincoln nsl.

-Espera, Mei.-Alexander. Se acerca a Lincoln con el dispositivo cuadrado.-Hay una cierta interferencia. Quedate quieto, Lincoln.-desinfecta el bisturí con alcohol y le hace un pequeñisimo corte en la cabeza. Saca un pequeño chip.-Un chip de rastreo.-

-¿Tenía otro chip de rastreo?-Lincoln nsl.

-Vamos, chico.-Alexander.-Te daras un buen baño y comerás algo.-nota que Lincoln nsl le cuesta caminar.-¿Estas bien?-

-Si...un pequeño dolor.-

-Mejor te cargo.-

Al rato, los Luna Blanca se reunen. Lincoln y Rachel trajeron a sus rehenes. Se pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba. Nezumiiro habia llegado. Ella y sus hijos estaban empapados de lodo.

-¿Por que estan enlodados?-Lincoln.

-¿Podrian creer que me jugaron una broma?-Nezumiiro mirando a sus hijos, quienes se reian adorablemente.-Me hicieron creer que estaban atorados en el fango y me empujaron dentro.-

Tambien la pusieron al tanto de la situación.

-Esto es increible.-Stella.-¿Un Lincoln...de otro mundo?-

-Sabia lo diferente que podian ser las contrapartes, pero nunca me esperé una situación así.-Lincoln. Mira a Lincoln nsl, el cual acababa de tomarse un baño en una ducha portatil y estaba comiendo. Le dieron ropa nueva.

-Yo tambien estoy sorprendido.-Lincoln nsl.-Hay alguien como yo en otro mundo. Pero tu eres mas alto y mas fuerte que yo.-

-Antes que nada, Lincoln paralelo...-Lincoln.

-¿No deberias ser tu el paralelo?-Lincoln nsl.-Porque eres tu y tus amigos los que no estan en su mundo.-

-Es cierto.-Lincoln.-Pero te diremos Lincoln paralelo igual. Dinos que es ese asunto de la mala suerte. ¿Como es que empezó todo esto?-

-Bueno...todo empezo un día en que Lynn tenia un juego de baseball. Yo nunca habia ido a verla, y ella me habia obligado a ir. No pudo ganar ese juego. Yo queria consolarla, y ella se alejó de mi y me dijo que yo daba mala suerte.-

-¿Que tu dabas mala suerte?-Alexander.-¿Solo por que perdió un juego? Que infantil. Todo deportista sabe que en la vida se gana y se pierde.-

-Si, pero Lynn es demasiada arrogante. Odia perder. Y si pierde, se vuelve loca y comienza a comportarse como una tonta, haciendo competencia por todo, hasta por cepillarse los dientes.-

-No recuerdo que la Lynn que conozco fuera así de inmadura, aunque si es algo supersticiosa.-Lincoln.-Continúa.-

-Yo...me aproveché de eso y le dije a todas mis hermanas que yo doy mala suerte.-

-¿Y de verdad todas se lo creyeron?-Rachel.-Parece que las hermanas Loud de este mundo son mas tontas que las de nuestro mundo.-

-¿Y por que le seguiste el juego a Lynn?-Lincoln.

-Porque...queria mas tiempo para mi mismo. Mis hermanas siempre me pedian que las acompañara a sus actividades y no me dejaban mucho tiempo para mi.-

-¿Y nunca se te ocurrió decirles que no?-Lincoln.-¿O inventar una excusa? ¿O decirles que fueran con otra hermana?-

-Mis hermanas me presionan demasiado. Algunas me amenazan, otras apelan a la lástima o a sus ojos de cachorro, y otras solo me sacan a la fuerza.-

-En pocas palabras, careces de voluntad para decir no.-Ricochet.

-Pero...es lo que un buen hermano haria, ¿no?-Lincoln nsl.-Ayudar a sus hermanas en lo que necesiten.-

-Si, pero no se trata de ser un esclavo de tus hermanas.-Alexander.-Si no quieres o no puedes ayudar a tus hermanas, o ya tienes planes, tienes que decir que no, y ellas son las que deben entender que no siempre dependeran de ti para hacer sus cosas, y respetar el hecho de que tu tambien tienes cosas que hacer. Alexandra y yo nos ayudamos mutuamente, pero respetamos que cada uno tiene su propio espacio y sus propios asuntos.-

-Y en cualquier caso, ¿acaso eras el único disponible que siempre recurrian a ti?-Lincoln.

-No, pero era la primera persona a quien recurrian.-Lincoln nsl.

-Porque sabian que tu nunca dirias que no.-Lincoln. Típico. Cuando eres demasiado caritativo, los demas comienzan a aprovecharse de ti. ¿Y que pasó despues?-

-Al principio, tenia tiempo a solas y comencé a disfrutarlo, pero luego empezaron a excluirme de todas las actividades y salidas familiares. Incluso me echaron de la casa por el "bien de la familia". Trate de explicarles de que todo fue una mentira. Y aun asi, no me creyeron y hasta me pidieron que me alejara de la casa.-

-Asi que estos Louds ademas de idiotas, son mas egoistas.-Lincoln.

-Pero yo tambien fui egoista en haber mentido y alejado a mis hermanas, solo para tener mas tiempo a solas.-Lincoln nsl.

-Por un lado, solo reclamabas mas espacio, y por otro, no lo hiciste de la mejor forma.-Lincoln.-¿Y que mas pasó?-

-Me disfrace de la mascota del equipo de baseball y me metí en el partido de baseball de Lynn, para demostrarle que no daba mala suerte. Y aunque Lynn ganó ese juego, el resultado fue peor. Creyeron que el traje daba buena suerte y que contiene mi mala suerte, y comenzaron a obligarme a ponermelo todo el tiempo. Y las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Poco a poco, dejaron de tratarme como antes y comenzaron a insultarme, a decirme cosas feas, a golpearme cada vez que algo salía mal. Comenzaron a tratarme mas como un objeto. Un amuleto de buena suerte.-

-¿Por que nunca se te ocurrió delatarlos a la policía?-Alexander.

-No queria hacerlo. Tenia la esperanza de que algun día, todo se solucionaría. Siempre ocurrian problemas, pero siempre los solucionabamos y todo volvía a la normalidad...Pero perdí las esperanzas cuando me colocaron ese traje de ardilla modificado.-

-Un momento. ¿Lisa nunca dijo nada al respecto?-Lincoln.

-No. Ella tambien creyó en la mala suerte. De hecho, fue ella quien hizo el nuevo traje de ardilla para que no pudiera quitarmelo, ya que segun un estudio de ella, yo si doy mala suerte.-

-Eso explica muchas cosas.-Lincoln.-La verdad, aun no entiendo como es que llegaron a esos extremos. ¿Existe el sentido comun en este universo?-

-Pero ahora vamos a denunciar a los Loud.-Stella.

-No creo que sea util.-Lincoln.-Si lograron evadir a la policia todas esas veces que los denunciaste, entonces otra denuncia mas será inutil. Esto se parece mucho a lo que ocurrió con Linka.-

-¿Quien es Linka?-Lincoln nsl.

-Despues de lo explico. Por ahora ¿Estan toda tu familia en casa?-

-Solo mamá, papá y Lily. Lori esta en una cita con Bobby, Leni en un desfile de moda, Luna en un concurso de bandas, Luan en una fiesta de cumpleaños, Lynn esta en un juego de baseball, Lucy en un club de poesia, Lana está en un concurso de carreras de autos, Lola en un concurso de belleza, y Lisa dando una conferencia científica. Lori me llevó a su cita y me dejó afuera del restaurante. Segun los horarios, creo que terminaran mas o menos en una hora.-

-Una hora. Es tiempo suficiente.-Lincoln.-Lo siento, Lincoln paralelo. Pero hay 2 clases de personas que odio: los bravucones, y los cobardes.-

-¿Que van a hacer? ¿Golpear a mi familia?-

-Eso dependerá de lo que ellos intenten hacer. Por ahora, el plan es simple. Xander, ¿aun tienes el chip de rastreo?-

-Aqui tienes los 2 que le saqué a Lincoln paralelo.-

-Este es el plan: Dejaremos estos chips de rastreo al otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando los Loud vayan por ellos, nosotros aprovecharemos para entrar a la casa Loud. Los Alex hackearan la computadora de Lisa, y difundirán todas las pruebas por internet y a la policía. Pero antes de eso, encararemos a los Loud.-

-¿Y que pasará con nosotros?-Clyde.

-Ustedes, si tienen una gota de arrepentimiento, confesaran todo lo que le hiceron a Lincoln paralelo, comenzando con sus propios padres.-

-¡¿Que?!-Ronnie Anne.

-¡Pero nos castigaran!-

-Es mucho mejor que ellos se enteren por sus propias bocas, que por otras personas, ¿No lo creen?-

-No saben cuanto se los agradezco.-Lincoln nsl.-Hace mucho que ya nadie hacia algo por mi.-

-Lincoln paralelo.-Lincoln. Se le acerca a Lincoln nsl. Le da un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Aug! ¡¿Por que...?!-

-Prometeme que luego de que este asunto termine, te haras fuerte. Y no solo me refiero a fuerza física, sino que tambien de caracter. Esta bien ayudar a otros, pero ten algo mas de orgullo por ti mismo. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser solidario y ser un limpiaculos. Comienza a velar un poco mas por ti y tus metas. Me da igual lo que quieras ser cuando grande, pero no te conviertas en la sombra de alguien mas, no te conviertas en un lamebotas de alguien mas, y no dejes que nadie mas pase sobre ti. De lo contrario, todo esto no será otra cosa mas que una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Lo prometes?-

-...Yo...-Lincoln nsl.-Lo prometo.-

-¿Que dijiste? No lo escuche.-

-Lo prometo.-

-¡Mas fuerte!-

-Lo prometo.-

-¡Mas fuerte!-

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Prometo volverme mas fuerte! ¡Prometo tener mas caracter! ¡Prometo seguir mis propios objetivos! ¡No volvere a dejar que nadie mas me lastime!-

-Asi se habla.-Lincoln sonriendo.

-Disculpa, yo quisiera saber un poco mas de ti y tu mundo.-

-Luego te explico.-

Y el plan prosiguió. En cuanto a Clyde y Ronnie Anne, confesaron todo a sus padres. Se llevaron una gran decepción, pero al saber que estaban arrepentidos, los perdonaron. Aun así los castigaron.

Lincoln le hablaba de su mundo a Lincoln nsl por unos woki toki.

-En nuestro mundo, la mayor población mundial tiene un poder sobrenatural al que llaman "don". Existen de diferentes tipos de dones: los que transmutan la materia, los que cambian de forma, los que alteran el espacio tiempo, los que permiten invocar un ser que lucha por ti, los que potencian alguna cualidad el cuerpo humano, y los que te permiten convertirte en un accesorio y otorgarle tu fuerza a quien te use.-

-¡Wooow! ¡Es increible!-Lincoln nsl.-¡¿Y como son la familia Loud en ese mundo?!-

-Al principio, creí que serían arrogantes y estúpidas, pero almenos las hermanas Loud no son así.-

-Espera. ¿No vivias con ellos?-

-No. Rita y Lynn me entregaron al abuelo, porque creyeron que era un inútil sin don. Pero cuando se enteraron de quien era y que si tenia un don, quisieron ir por mi, solo para salvar su reputación como una de las familias heroicas mas poderosas de Michigan. Las personas te discriminan si eres un sin don o un villano.-

-¿Y como es que...?-

-Es una larga historia. El abuelo, en mi mundo era un ex heroe retirado apodado "Ancla de Hierro". Su don le permitia convertirse en un hombre de metal y alterar su apariencia. Lucho hasta el final contra unos villanos que destruyeron nuestro vecindario. Aun asi, no lo logro y...murio.-

-...-

-Y luego conocí a Rachel. No teniamos otra opción mas que sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, o acabar encerrados en un horrible orfanato. Ademas era peligroso que se descubriera que éramos testigos de que el abuelo era inocente de esa masacre. Habia toda una organización involucrada y no querian dejar testigos. Y luego de lanzarnos a la aventura, recorrimos parte del país, y en nuestro viaje conocimos al resto de nuestros amigos: Ricochet en Nueva York, los gemelos Alexander y Alexandra en San Andrés, Johnny en San Francisco, Candy en Bismarck, Mei Wu en la Gran Ciudad, Reena, Nezumiiro y sus hijos en Bunny City, y Susy, que nos está acompañando desde que provocamos un motin en una prisión en California. Hemos pasado de todo: pelear contra heroes o con otros villanos, robos a bancos, museos, tiendas, casas, y motines en prisión. Luego talvez te cuente mas.-

-¿Bunny City? Nunca habia escuchado de esa ciudad.-

-Talvez no exista en este mundo.-

En cuanto a los Loud:

-¡¿Donde esta esa ardilla de mala suerte?!-Lynn.-¡Por su culpa, perdí la final del campeonato de baseball!-

-¡Y Bobby terminó conmigo!-

-¡Mi desfile se arruinó!-

-¡Perdi el concurso de bandas!-

-¡Se arruinó mi negocio!-

-¡Me expulsaron del club de poesia!-

-¡Perdí la carrera!-

-¡Perdí el concurso señorita Royal Woods!-

-...-Lisa.

-¡Lincoln está en serios problemas!-Lynn sr.

-¡No cenara esta noche!-Rita.

Siguieron la señal del chip de rastreo. Los condujo hasta el bosque, pero solo encontraron los chips.

-¡¿Como es que se los sacó?!-Lisa.-¡Ese traje estaba diseñado para que el homo sapien de mala suerte no pudiera sacarselo por si mismo!-

-¡Debe estar en casa! ¡Vamos!-

Los Loud regresaron a casa. Al llegar, notan que la puerta estaba tirada.

-¿Pero...que sucedio?-

Los Loud entran a la casa Loud. Estaba hecha un desastre. Macetas, retratos y otras cosas destruidas. Habia un rastro de huellas que conducia hacia el patio.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Sal de donde estés, ahora!-Lynn sr.-¡Tienes mucho que explicar!-

-Son ustedes los que tienen mucho que explicar.-Lincoln apareciendo por detrás de los Loud.

-¡¿Como te sacaste el traje de ardilla, mala suerte?!-Lynn.

-Mala suerte, es tener que lidiar con una familia de idiotas que anteponen sus propios intereses por sobre alguien que los valoraba.-

-Lisa comprobó la verdad, Lincoln.-Rita.-Tu das mala suerte. Lo siento, pero es por el bien de la familia...-

-¿Y le creen a una niña genio que los usa como conejillo de indias sin que ella misma les avise? ¿Como estan seguros que no es otro experimento que Lisa está haciendo con ustedes? Despues de todo, parece estar dispuesta de vender hasta su propia alma a cambio de conocimientos y prestigios.-

-¡Tu das mala suerte, ardilla!-Lynn.

-¿Solo porque pierden alguna competencia o nos le va bien en algo? Cualquiera gana o pierde, sin importar de quien se trate. Talvez no son tan buenas como dicen ser.-

-¡¿Que dijiste, mala suerte?!-Lynn.

Todas las hermanas Loud van tras Lincoln. Éste fácilmente patea con patada frontal y circular a Lola y Lana. Tuerce los brazos de Luna y Luan y de abre de piernas, pateandoles al mismo tiempo en las cabezas a ambas hermanas. Le aplica un codazo a Lucy, que sostenia un pesado libro.

-Te falta mas sigilo para atacar por sorpresa.-Lincoln toma a Lucy de la cabeza y la lanza sobre Lola y Lana.

Lynn trata de atacar con un bate, pero Lincoln, de unos movimientos, se lo quita y lo usa para golpear a Lori en la pierna, haciendo que se arrodillara y le patea con una axe kick. Lynn se abalanza sobre Lincoln, pero este le da un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago, haciendo que cayera de abdomen.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No se supone que eres la número 1?-Lincoln a Lynn.

-¿Como...hiciste eso, Linky?-Leni sorprendida.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Estas en serios proble...!-Lynn sr se dirigia hacia Lincoln, pero este le da un fuerte puñetazo en los testículos.

-Prefieres tratar peor que basura a tu propio hijo y seguirle la corriente a tus hijas, en lugar de enseñarles a reconocer sus derrotas. Vaya padre que eres. ¿Quien de los 2 es el mas peor?-Lincoln recordando a Lynn sr.

-¡Callate, mala suerte!-Lynn se levanta y trata de atacar a Lincoln, pero este fácilmente le disloca el brazo de una patada.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-

-Que lastima. La Lynn de mi mundo resistiria todos esos cariñitos.-

-¿De tu mundo?-Rita.

-Un segundo.-Lisa.-Ahora que estoy examinandote bien, no eres el homo sapien de nombre Lincoln Loud.-

-¿Que?-Rita y Lynn sr. Las hermanas Loud, que se estaban levantando adoloridas, tambien estaban sorprendidas.

-Ahora que te veo bien, eres mas alto que Lincoln.-Rita.-¿Quien eres tu?-

-¿Yo?...Soy un simple ladrón. Y sus amigos.-Los Luna Blanca aparecen ante los Loud.-Desactivamos todas las alarmas, bloqueamos la salida, y hackeamos la puerta del bunker. Ya no tienen a donde huir o esconderse.-

-¿Donde está mi hijo?-Rita.

-¿Por que le importa?-Rachel.-¿No se supone que para usted es un aborto fallido?-

-Eso no es de tu interés, delincuente.-Rita.

-¿Y para que lo necesitan?-Lincoln.-¿Para darles "suerte"? Lo matamos para que me pudiera pasar por él.-y todos quedaron pálidos.-Es una broma.-

-Él esta bien.-Alexandra.-En un hospital, tratandose las infecciones que adquirio por estar usando un traje sucio y sin poder curarse las heridas que no podian sanar bien, pero en su lugar, comenzaria a preparar una confesión pública, porque estarán en muchos problemas.-

-Hackeamos las cámaras de su casa.-Alexander.-Tenemos todas las grabaciones de todos los maltratos que cometieron al Lincoln Loud de este mundo.-

-¿Camaras de seguridad?-Lynn sr.-Pero nosotros no tenemos...-y todos miran a Lisa.

-Y bien, Lisa.-Lincoln.-¿Quieres confesarlo tu misma? ¿O se lo decimos a tus padres?-

-¿Que tengo que confesar? Las camaras eran para asegurarse de que Lincoln no escapara y nos dejara sin suerte.-

-Tu supuesto experimento para demostrar que Lincoln es un portador de mala suerte, es una completa farsa.-Lincoln le lanza una carpeta y hojas a los señores Loud. Ellos la revisan.-No hubo nesecidad revisar esa carpeta, porque nosotros mismos encontramos la grabación de Lisa confesando hacer este experimento. Viste la oportunidad de evaluar y experimentar con el comportamiento de tu familia y la aprovechaste. Les hiciste creer que Lincoln es un portador de mala suerte, para demostrar alguna clase de teoria sobre el comportamiento humano o algo así, pero eso no nos interesa. Además, usaste a tu propio hermano como rata de laboratorio que podias usar libremente sin que te dijeran nada.-

-¿Es verdad todo esto, Lisa?-Rita.

Lisa estaba con una expresión neutral.

-Lo hice por el bien de la humanidad. Algo que dudo que sus intelectos inferiores puedan comprender...-

-Comprendemos lo suficiente.-Alexandra.-Es la excusa mas vieja que conozco. Por el bien de la humanidad, mas bien, por el bien de saciar tu sed de conocimientos y prestigios. No eres la unica científica loca que se excusa con eso por conocimiento y poder. Hay un límite para hacer experimentos con humanos y animales. Y tu, rompiste muchas reglas al usar a tu propia familia como conejillos de indias. Ademas de violar muchos derechos humanos. Será mejor que te despidas de hacer ciencia, porque talvez pases un tiempo en la cárcel, pero si no, te prohibiran ejercer tu profesión, sin importar tus intenciones. Eres una genio. Debias saber que todo tiene un límite. Debias saber que las intenciones no cuentan, si no las acciones. ¿Como puedes llamarte una prodigio, si no eres capaz de comprender algo tan básico que gente de menor intelecto que tú conoce, como lo es la empatia, el amor, y la consideración por la vida? Eres una vergüenza para la comunidad científica.-

Lisa tenia un expresión de tristeza, furia y desesperación. Estaba apunto de oprimir el boton de una pulsera que llevaba, pero Lincoln la mandó volando con un rayo de luz. Paraliza a Lisa con una espada de luz.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-Tranquilos. No le hará daño. Solo la mantendrá quieta.-

-¡Pero yo perdí! ¡Lincoln si da mala suerte!-Lynn. Rachel se sienta sobre ella y la abofetea.-¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!-

-No fui yo. Fue la mala suerte de Lincoln.-Rachel abofetea a Lynn.-Ahí esta la mala suerte denuevo.-abofetea.-ahi esta denuevo.-abofetea.-denuevo.-abofetea.-denuevo.-abofetea.-y denuevo.-abofetea fuertemente a Lynn, hasta casi marearla.

-Cabezas huecas.-Lincoln.-En la vida se gana o se pierde. ¿O acaso creen que sus ídolos jamás perdieron? Si pierden, solo levantense, entrenen, y vuelvan a intentarlo. No sirve de nada con llorar, quejarse, o culpar a otros de sus fracasos, porque solo cometeran los mismos errores una y otra vez y fracasaran.-

-Tambien vimos grabaciones sobre ti.-Nezumiiro a Lynn.-Ya he conocido gente como tu. En el fondo, detras de esa chica ruda y competitiva, se esconde una niña insegura que tiene miedo de decepcionar a todos. Sientes que solo eres buena en los deportes y en las competencias, y crees que ganando serás mejor que otros. Lamento decirte que así no funcionan las cosas. No solo basta con ganar, tambien tienes que saber como competir y ganar, y saber ser una buena competidora y buena ganadora. Si solo dependes de la suerte, no eres una ganadora, ni mucho menos una talentosa deportista. Eres una...chica con suerte, y nada mas. Y esos trofeos que tienes, solo representan eso...que solo ganaste por suerte, y no porque seas buena y talentosa. Lo mismo va para ustedes.-

Reunen a los Loud. Lincoln les entrega una tablet, haciéndoles señas de que muevan la pantalla.

-Vimos muchas cosas en las grabaciones. Lincoln ha hecho mucho por ustedes.-Lincoln. Los Loud miran varias imagenes y videos sobre Lincoln ayudandolas y buenos momentos familiares. Parecían estar conmovidos, pero a partir de una parte, estaban todas las veces que los Loud maltrataron a Lincoln, cambiando de expresión, a una de culpa y remordimiento.-Por lo visto, parecen importarles mas sus propios intereses que toda su familia. Y estan dispuestos a mandar años de amor y cariño al inodoro, solo por conseguir lo que quieren. Y si en teoria, la mala suerte existe, ¿Que tal si no fuera Lincoln y fuera Lily o una de ustedes la que daba mala suerte? ¿Acaso tambien la maltratarian y la encerrarian en un traje de ardilla? ¿Soportarian estar encerrados en un traje, solo para darle "suerte" a su familia?-

Los Loud se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Ire a ver a mi hijo.-Rita.-Debo pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hice.-

-Yo también iré.-Lynn sr.

-Y yo.-las hermanas Loud.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.-Lincoln.-Ahora mismo, los doctores debieron llamar a la policia. Y por muy arrepentidos que se encuentren, no bastará un simple perdón para que todas las cosas se arreglen. ¿Comprenden la gravedad de las cosas que hicieron?-

-Agresión con objetos contundentes, insultos, negligencia, no lo alimentaron correctamente, lo hecharon de la casa, no lo apoyaron cuando los bravucones lo molestaban, y ese traje de ardilla con cables, bosal, y aturdidor.-Alexander.-Pasarán un buen tiempo en las sombras.-

-Si de verdad estan arrepentidos, hagan algo mucho mejor que un simple "perdon". Reconstruyan la vida de Lincoln. Confiesenlo.-

-¿Confesarlo?-Lori.

-Pero...nuestras vidas estarian arruinadas.-Luna.

-¿Tal como la vida de Lincoln que ustedes mismos arruinaron? Haganse responsables de lo que ustedes mismos hicieron. O lo hacen ustedes, o nosotros mismos difundimos todas las pruebas.-

-Para ser unos delincuente, actuan mas como heroes.-Rita.

-No somos heroes. Somos villanos. Hacer lo que queramos y a nuestro modo, es nuestra única ley.-

En el otro lado de la casa, el señor Quejon estaba barriendo su patio, y sin querer, pisa la pulsera de Lisa. Ocurre un temblor.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Oh no! ¡Debio liberarlo el señor Quejon!-Lisa.

-¿Liberarlo?-

-Es un arma biológica que hice para que nos protegiera en caso de que llegara la policía.-

-¡¿Que cosa?!-los Loud.

Un monstruo sale desde el suelo. Parecia un humanoide de color blanco y con la cabeza de un ogro.

-¿Ese es el mutante?-Nezumiiro. El monstruo la ataca, pero Nezumiiro detiene el golpe.-No es tan fuerte. Acabenlo ustedes, chicos.-se retira.

-¡Luna Blanca!-Lincoln y los Luna Blanca juntan las manos.-¡"Hermandad Blanca"!-

Los Alex atacan con pintura y gas a los ojos del monstruo. Reena y Johnny atacan con tackleadas. Candy (hiperactiva) y Ricochet atacan a golpes y lo lanzan al aire. Mei le hace varios cortes desde aire con su parte superior flotando. Antes de caer, Rachel crece de tamaño y le da un fuerte pisotón. El monstruo se levanta tambaleando, y Lincoln (segunda mancha) concentra mucha luz en una mano.

-¡Moondust Boom!-la bola de luz se convierte en un polvo brillante que lanza hacia el monstruo directo al corte de su vientre y lo destruye de adentro hacia afuera.

-¡Lo...lo...lo derrotaron!-Lisa boquiabierta.

Los Luna Blanca se quedan juntos casi haciendo una pose.

Mas tarde, los Loud confesaron todo por un video que luego subieron. La policia no tardó en llegar y se los llevaron.

-¿Que creen que les espera?-Lincoln.

-Las leyes no son tan diferentes en este mundo.-Alexandra.-Quizas sean condenados a 10 años de prisión o menos, o Lincoln paralelo no pondrá cargos, pero si o si todos ellos tendrán una vida difícil. La sociedad tambien condena. Sobretodo cuando hay niños involucrados.-

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado aquí.-Lincoln.-Estos Loud tenian una que otra cosa de valor, pero es hora de regresar a nuestro mundo.-

-¿Y como regresaremos?-Alexander.-No sabemos como es que entramos.-

-Si existe un portal que nos envió aquí, entonces debe haber otro portal que nos envíe de regreso.-Lincoln.-Podria estar cerca de aquí mismo. O tambien por la misma ruta en la que vinimos.-

-Es cierto.-Alexander.-No lo habia pensado.-

Los Luna Blanca se van en la furgoneta y regresaron por el mismo camino que utilizaron. Luego de ver un destello, notan que regresaron a su mundo.

-¿Ya llegamos?-Ricochet. Lincoln revisa su celular.

-Si. Ya llegamos. Es nuestro mundo.-

-Miren el tiempo.-Alexander.-Parece que el tiempo no variaba demasiado. Pasó la misma cantidad de tiempo que en ese mundo.-

-Debemos volver a nuestro viaje.-Alexandra poniendo en marcha la furgoneta.-Aun nos queda mucho por recorrer.-

Mundo NSL (varios dias después):

Se puede ver en un diario: "Familia Loud condenada a 10 años de prisión"

Lincoln le hablaba a Albert sobre su contraparte.

-¡Era un yo de otro mundo! ¡Tenía poderes, sabia pelear, tenia un bastón con una luna y era mas alto y fuerte que yo!-

-...-Albert buscando algo entre sus cosas.

-Lo se, abuelo. Es dificil de creer, pero es la verdad. Existe un mundo como el nuestro, en el que los humanos tienen poderes, existen los heroes y los villanos, y...-

-No he dicho que no te creo, Lincoln.-

-¿De verdad me crees?-

-Lincoln, no eres el único que ha conocido a un yo de otro mundo.-Albert le entrega una foto. Era Albert con otro Albert, que cargaba el baston lunar.-¿Acaso ese Lincoln de otro mundo mencionó que su abuelo lo apodaban..."Ancla de Hierro"?-

Fin.


End file.
